Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 167
Jaden and the others have finished their graduation album. When Crowler previews it, it causes him to act strange and force the students to do weird things. When he wouldn't show up to his lessons, the students chased him around to school to know why he acted so odd. He revealed to them that he didn't want any of them to leave, and thus wanted them to not take enough classes to graduate. Jaden challenges him to a duel. Crowler loses in a fashion directly recalling his first duel with Jaden, and returns to his normal self and everyone is happy, or at least Jaden will be as soon as he's finished all the work he didn't do over the last three years he skipped in favour of dueling. Featured Duel Jaden Yuki vs. Vellian Crowler - Rematch Crowler's Turn *Summons Ancient Gear Soldier (1300/1300) in Defense Position and sets a card Jaden's Turn *Activates Polymerization and fuses his Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix from his hand into Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200), who appears in Attack Position and attacks and destroys Ancient Gear Soldier. This activates Flame Wingman's effect, as Crowler now takes damage equal to the ATK of the monster Flame Wingman destroyed. (Crowler: 2700 LP) *Crowler activates Time Box. Since a monster he controlled was destroyed in battle, he can remove the monster who destroyed it from play, and it stays out of play while Time Box is face-up on the field. Flame Wingman is removed from play, and Crowler can also draw 1 card, thanks to Time Box's secondary effect. *Jaden summons Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense Position (800/2000) Crowler's Turn *Activates Crazy Summon Gear, selecting Jaden's Clayman for its effect. Now Jaden must Special Summon as many Level 4 Warrior-Type monsters from his Deck as possible. In addition, Crowler can Special Summon an "Ancient Gear" monster with 1500 or less ATK from his Graveyard, as well as every other "Ancient Gear" monster with the same name as the summoned monster from his hand and Deck. Jaden summons Sparkman (1600/1400) in Attack Position and Wildheart (1500/1600) in Defense Position, while Crowler summons his Ancient Gear Soldier (1300/1300) from his Graveyard, as well as every other Soldier from his hand and Deck. *Activates Spell Gear, which allows him to send 3 "Ancient Gear" monsters he controls on the field. In exchange, he can Special Summon up to 3 Ancient Gear Golems (3000/3000) from his Deck and hand, ignoring the summoning conditions. *Crowler's 3 Golems attack Jaden's Sparkman, Wildheart, and Clayman, and Jaden takes damage, due to the Golems' piercing effects (Jaden: 200 LP) *Crowler sets a card Jaden's Turn *Activates Take Over 5, sending the top 5 cards from his Deck to the Graveyard. Then, in his next turn, he can remove it to draw 1 card from his Deck. *Activates Miracle Contact, which enables Jaden to Special Summon a "Neos" Fusion Monster by accessing his field and Graveyard for the appropriate Fusion Material Monsters and returning them to his Deck. Neos and Flare Scarab return from his Graveyard to his Deck and Contact Fuse into Elemental Hero Flare Neos (2500/2000), who appears in Attack Position. *Equips Flare Neos with Instant Neo Space, allowing it to remain on the field instead of returning to Jaden's Deck during the End Phase. Also, if Instant Neo Space is destroyed while equipped to a "Neos" Fusion Monster that includes "Elemental Hero Neos" as one of its Fusion Material Monsters, the original "Elemental Hero Neos" will be summoned in that monster's place. *Flare Neos's effect activates, giving itself 400 extra ATK for every Spell and Trap on the field. With 3 of those cards on the field (Time Box, Instant Neo Space and Crowler's set card), it gains an extra 1200 ATK (3700/2000), giving it just enough ATK to destroy one of Crowler's Golems (Crowler: 2000 LP) Crowler's Turn *Activates Ancient Gear Workshop, letting him return an "Ancient Gear" monster from his Graveyard to his hand. He chooses Ancient Gear Golem. *Activates Polymerization, fusing the 2 Ancient Gear Golems on the field and the one in his hand into Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem (4400/3400), who appears in Attack Position and attacks Flare Neos, but Jaden removes the Necro Gardna in his Graveyard from play, which negates the attack *However, Crowler activates Desperado Battle, which targets Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem. Since it had recently attacked during Crowler's Battle Phase, he can reduce his new Golem's ATK by 1000 (3400/3400), but allowing him to attack Flare Neos again, and with Desperado Battle now in the Graveyard, Flare Neos loses 400 ATK, allowing Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem to destroy it (Flare Neos's ATK: 3300) (Jaden: 100 LP) *However, Instant Neo Space was still equipped to Flare Neos when it was destroyed, so now, Jaden can summon the original Neos (2500/2000) in its place. Jaden's Turn *Removes Take Over 5 in his Graveyard from play to draw a card. *Activates Fifth Hope, shuffling Elemental Heroes Avian, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, Clayman, and Wildheart from his Graveyard back into his Deck and drawing 2 cards *Summons Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird (800/600) and Contact Fuses him with Neos to summon Elemental Hero Air Neos (2500/2000) *Air Neos's effect gives him ATK equal to the difference in Life Points between Crowler and Jaden, which is 1900 (4400/2000) *Equips Air Neos with Cyclone Wing, and Air Neos attacks and destroys Crowler's Golem, while destroying himself as well. *Since Cyclone Wing was equipped to Air Neos during Jaden's Battle Phase, Jaden can destroy 1 Spell or Trap on the field. He chooses to destroy Time Box, which summons his Flame Wingman (2100/1200) back to the field and under his control. *With Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem also destroyed, its effect lets Crowler re-summon his Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000) from his Graveyard, ignoring the summoning conditions. (NOTE: With those two monsters back on the field, this duel becomes shockingly reminiscent of Jaden's entrance exam.) *Since Crowler successfully Special Summoned a monster, Jaden can activate Demise of the Land, letting him activate a Field Spell from his Deck. He chooses Skyscraper and attacks Ancient Gear Golem with his Flame Wingman, which gains 1000 ATK from Skyscraper, since Ancient Gear Golem is stronger than Flame Wingman. Again, this activates Flame Wingman's effect: Now Crowler now takes damage equal to the ATK of the monster Flame Wingman destroyed (Crowler: 1900, then 0 LP), so Jaden wins the Duel.